Maybe I'll Get An Extension
by sully vann
Summary: Blaine is not okay, and his roommate is not okay with that.


Maybe I'll Get An Extension  
>PG<br>Notes: Inspired by a real-life event. Dedicated to tabiji on LiveJournal for hosting a Klaine EW contest, which I won! Also, I made Brian up.  
>Summary: Blaine is not okay, and his roommate is not okay with that.<p>

_To: Kurt_  
><em>From: Brian<em>

_Can you please bring Blaine some sort of caffeinated beverage before I am forced to murder him?_

_To: Brian_  
><em>From: Kurt<em>

_Uh-oh_

–

"Oh, thank God you're here, Kurt. Blaine is freaking out." Blaine's roommate Brian said in low tones as he let him in the door. "He yelled at me because I forgot to fill up the ice tray and he can't drink his Coke warm."

"Uh, okay," Kurt said, surveying Blaine in the corner of the room, sitting at his desk with big headphones over his ears. He wasn't aware Kurt was in the room, or even coming to visit, because his hair was sticking up all over the place, his bed was scattered with notebooks, binders and textbooks and he was continually pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Kurt knew that tick.

"Maybe you should go study in the commons or something," Kurt said to Brian.

"Yeah, I'm getting as far away from him as possible," Brian replied. "Text me when he's normal again, but I won't, like, hold my breath."

"Good call," Kurt said, moving towards Blaine as Brian gathered his homework and laptop.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, tapping him on the shoulder. He swiveled around quickly and almost knocked Kurt over.

"Uh, hey!" Blaine said, slipping off his headphones and patting his hair. "What're you doing here?"

"Brian texted," Kurt replied and Blaine grimaced. "He said you required caffeine." Kurt said, producing a Starbucks glass bottle out of his bag.

"Yeah, I guess I sort of flipped out at him," Blaine said, moving to clean up his bed so Kurt had a place to sit. "But honestly, how hard is it to remember to put water in the ice tray when you use the last cube of ice? That's just common courtesy!"

"Blaine, Finn puts the peanut butter jar back in the cabinet when it's empty," Kurt said, laughing. "I know how you feel. I would have refilled the ice tray, I promise. So what's with all this?" He said, sitting gingerly among the piles Blaine created on his bed.

"Big English essay due on Tuesday," Blaine replied. "It's, like, a third of our grade." Blaine said, sitting next to Kurt to rifle through some print outs.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this worried about an essay before," Kurt said. "What's different this time?"

"Well, I read 1984 at my old school-"

"And you didn't re-read it for this class?" Kurt finished with a grin.

"I've been really busy!" Blaine said defensively. "Sectionals and the holidays and you and-"

"Me?" Kurt asked, shoving Blaine's shoulder. "You should have just told me you had to study! I have other friends, Blaine, you know that, right?"

"No, I know!" Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "Everyone here loves you! It's just-"

"Just?" Kurt asked. His breath hitched as Blaine dropped his gaze for a moment, then looked back up at Kurt, leaning in.

"Just-" Blaine repeated quietly, still staring at Kurt.

"Just what?" Kurt breathed, inching closer to Blaine.

"I wanted to be with you," Blaine admitted. "I always want to be with you."

"That's...really good to know," Kurt replied. "Because I feel the same, and I thought that might be creepy."

"It's not creepy, is it?" Blaine asked, pulling away in shock.

"No!" Kurt said, tugging on Blaine's sweatshirt. "Not if I feel the same way."

"And you do-" Blaine said, but he was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. A few moments later, Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead on Blaine's.

"Yeah, I really do," Kurt replied, smiling. Blaine pressed his own smiling lips against Kurt's, nibbling on his lower lip. Kurt made a noise in the back of his throat and Blaine pulled away.

"What?" He asked, teasing, tracing the lines of Kurt's button down.

"Don't make fun of me!" Kurt replied.

"I'd never," Blaine replied, smiling.

"Good," Kurt replied. "Can we kiss some more?" He asked.

"God, yes," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt.

–

_To: Brian_  
><em>From: Kurt<em>

_This is going to take longer than I thought..._


End file.
